In All The Stars
by JemMimi
Summary: Cinder had longed to have her true family there all her life. Even though she technically had her own little family she knew it was never the same. When the doctors find her father, she finally gets her wish. Post Something Old, Something New.


Cinder looked at the document set out before her. One of the lead doctors, Dr. Maynord, had finally found him.

Her father.

Truth to be told, she hadn't been persistent about finding him. It wasn't a priority compared to the other problems the doctor needed to deal with in the outer sectors. She wasn't a person to push her personal problems when there were other people in need.

If her father had cared about her he would've come after her considering she was a queen, better yet a war hero.

Still, the prospect of having a father gave her a deep excitement that she couldn't explain to her former companions. All of them (save for Iko) had a relationship or had at least _met_ one of their parents.

The many tales she's heard of Kai's childhood churned her stomach knowing she'd never experience the same thing. Even Thorne gets to still tell stories of his parents as he visits them at least twice a year.

The document in her hands held all his personal information. His birth date, address his _name_. It was all there in front of her. Her father was a real living breathing person. And he was still out there.

There was no picture.

"Your Majesty, your meeting with the Prime Minister starts in five minutes," a guard stood in the entryway of her grand office. She drew her eyes away from the information laid out before her. She had only read the first half of the document and insatiably wanted to know more. "You know you don't need to call me 'Your Majesty' anymore right?"

"You'll always be a queen to us, Your Majesty."

* * *

"I can't believe Kai wants to have the wedding on a beach that's soooo romantic!"

Cinder glared at her eccentric escort droid friend. After Kai had proposed to her on that night at Scarlet's place, the droid had assigned herself as the head wedding planner for her and Kai's wedding. She hadn't been keeping up with the plans herself, considering she had a moon to run after the election. But it broke her heart a bit knowing that Kai was also taking part in the event that she's been avoiding this whole time.

She wasn't planning to get married this early, the idea of settling down wasn't a part of her future considering she was a cyborg and nobody would've wanted her in the first place. Though, becoming a revolutionist and a queen wasn't part of the plan either. She didn't know what she would once she settled down, especially with another man. The thought of having children with Kai filled her with an unknown joy.

The former queen had been subconsciously been waiting for the news of her father. She was waiting for him to walk her down the aisle. To hand her off to Kai. Now knowing he was alive on Luna made her rethink her daydreaming. What if he wasn't a nice man as she thought of him to be? What if he wouldn't want her at all? Cinder fiddled with her robotic hand, negative thoughts swarming her head.

"What did Dr. Maynord send you earlier," Iko winked crossing her arms leaning against the wall. Cinder cringed. Iko had a strange attraction towards the young doctor. Even though Iko and Kinney were in some sort of relationship, it did not stop her from oogling other men.

"Nothing."

"Cinderrrr-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cinder turned her head away sighing. She didn't want the sympathy from her friends at the moment. If they knew about her desire for a family it would embarrass her to no end.

Iko didn't press any farther knowing that it'd do no good to nag with that look on her face. It was only something from the doctor, probably uninteresting anyway. She huffed and grabbed the handful of papers on the table.

She smiled brightly, "You really need to start involving yourself in these things Cinder."

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Jacob Miller.

That was her father's name.

He lived in one of the mining sectors, RM-8. It wouldn't be pleasant visiting there. There are bountiful of doctors that were constantly sent there from all the regolith poisoning.

Glancing at the document once again, Cinder continued on her way through the palace. She was wearing a plain hoodie (she was told it was an excellent disguise) with khakis which were drastically different than her usual queenly attire. Adjusting her hood, she headed towards the docks in hope of finding an unused podship.

She took the podship down towards the mining sector. Luna shimmered in the artificial light and Cinder could see Earth in the distance.

The podship landed and Cinder made her way through the sector. There were shabby houses lined against each other that Cinder was gradually working in giving livable spaces. The budget was already too large and the aristocrats were no help. The tax deduction did no help towards the new government anyway.

The mining sector was engulfed in dust which made it hard for her to see. This was also a problem in these sectors, the regolith had caused many to go blind.

Her father was five years older than her mother. She wondered how her mother had met her father. If her father was involved in the nine months of the pregnancy. Did even love each other at all? Why did they hide their relationship?

Her questions would be answered hopefully soon. And she had considered running away already once or twice.

"Hello there!"

Cinder gasped and turned her head toward the voice. It was an older man, probably in his late forties carrying a sack over his shoulder. His clothes showed that he was a miner presumably coming home from a day of work. This was also an adjustment Cinder had made when she was queen. Families could leave whenever they want to from work with certain conditions. No more curfews.

Cinder gulped. This...couldn't be her father, could it?

"Haven't seen you around in these parts. Are you new to "

She laid her eyes low. "I was looking for a man that goes by the name Jacob Miller? From the records, he lived in the house over there," she nodded her head towards the ran down house second to last on the road. "I'm sure he'll come by soon, I'm sure."

The man looked at her quizzingly. "Jacob Miller disappeared twenty years ago."

* * *

**I've been lurking in the Lunar Chron. fanfic community for 5-6 years now and have finally decided to contribute! I love the series to death and I'm trying to get back into writing. This is sort of a 'pilot' chapter so tell me what you think so I can continue the story!**


End file.
